Evidence is accumulating which indicates that both dental caries and periodontal disease may result from infection by specific components of the oral microflora. Elimination of these infections should therefore contribute to treatment and prevention of these disorders.
It is known to apply antiseptics topically to teeth, gums etc. as mouthwashes and in gels. Systemic administration of antibiotics is sometimes prescribed for treatment of periodontal disease. While both such methods are effective in reducing oral bacterial counts, the active ingredients seldom remain at the site of infection in effective concentration for a time long enough for fully effective treatment. Topically applied liquid antiseptics such as mouthwashes are easily washed from the infection site by salivation and routine mastication.
A properly effective, convenient and patient-acceptable means for effecting treatment of dental infections, such as dental caries caused by Strep. mutans infections, has not heretofore been developed. Such a means needs to be effective to contact the site of infection with the antimicrobial treating agent over an extended period of time, for example several days. Moreover, it should be capable of effecting treatment without the over-frequent or continuous adjustments, modifications, inspections and monitorings requiring professional attention. It must of course resist premature removal from the infected site as a result of normal salivation, mastication and intake of food and beverage. Finally, but equally importantly, it must be acceptable to the patient, in terms of its taste, external appearance, texture, effect on oral sensitivities, odour, and freedom from interference with normal oral functions.